


An Ode

by Dansechat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansechat/pseuds/Dansechat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I try to write poetry and fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode

**Author's Note:**

> [insert weepy melody here]

The bronze page fell  
down through the hole  
where he waited for death  
with a lance through his soul.

a prince who acted less then so  
was given punishment that was fair  
but no one should have to die like that  
body halved and hanging by a hair.

the princess witch also went  
she ran into a most wrong place  
thus she received a hole in her chest  
and died with shock frozen on her face.

The quiet boy of great STRENGTH  
could not overcome where he was weak  
and thus the highblood was defeated  
and in the moment turned so meek.

His comrade the feline rogue  
went to avenge his being slain  
alas she failed, and she died waiting  
for the knight who never came.

The scoundrel thief who for so long  
knew only what it was to win  
was stabbed through her turned back  
by a lawful seer and her blind grin.

And all these children  
relied upon  
the single knight  
who tried so hard  
yet lost his fight

And the knight looked up  
into the sky  
and wished that those he loved  
had never died.


End file.
